Author's Notes
This article is to help me keep track of things as I write. Chronology Charmed up through "Blinded by the Whitelighter" Supernatural up through "Swan Song" Teen Wolf up through "Magic Bullet" The Vampire Diaries up through "After School Special" Buffy the Vampire Slayer up through "The Witch" Sunnydale High Classes Season 1 Science Biology *Taught by Dr. Gregory *Students: Amy Madison, Buffy Summers, Lishanne, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Allison Argent, Blayne Moll Chemistry *Taught by Mr. Harris *Students: Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Harley, Jackson Whittemore, Tucker Wells Social Sciences Western Civilization *Students: Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase Phys. Ed *Students: Aphrodesia, Aura, Lydia Martin Computer Sciences AP Advanced Programming *Taught by: Jenny Calendar *Students: Danny Mahealani, Warren Mears, David Kirby, Fritz Siegel Intermediate Programming *Taught by: Jenny Calendar *Students: Cordelia Chase, Harmony Kendall, Jackson Whittemore, Willow Rosenberg, Adam English *Students: Allison Argent, Buffy Summers, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski Driver's Ed *Taught by: Mr. Pole *Students: Cordelia Chase Extracurricular Activities Sunnydale High School Lacrosse Team *Coach Bobby Finstock *Danny Mahealani, Greenburg, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd IV Cheerleaders *Amber Grove, Cordelia Chase, Lishanne Davis, Joy, Lisa Dutton, Allison Argent Football Team *Larry Blaisdell, Lance Brooks, Dale, Dino, Garrity, Steve Phillips, John Lee Walker Swim Team *Sean Dwyer, Dodd McAlvy, Gage Petronzi, Cameron Walker Basketball Team *Hogan Martin, Percy West Computer Science Club *Jenny Calendar *Willow Rosenberg, Danny Mahealani, David Kirby, Warren Mears, Fritz Siegel Band *Lisa Campiti, Daniel Osbourne, Jeffrey Walken School Newspaper *Frederick Iverson Dingoes Ate My Baby *Devon MacLeish, Daniel Osbourne, Sam Cliques Cordettes *Cordelia Chase, Aphrodesia, Aura, Lydia Martin, Gwen Ditchik, Harmony Kendall *Kevin Benedict, Jackson Whittemore Scooby Gang *Xander Harris, Scott McCall Jesse McNally, Daniel Osbourne *Wishverse: Larry Blaisdell, Nancy, The Pack *Heidi Barrie, Kyle Dufours, Tor Hauer, Rhonda Kelley The Trio *Warren Mears, Tucker Wells, Andrew Wells *Jonathan Levinson? Hale Pack *Derek Hale, Laura Hale, Scott McCall, Ships Possibilities? *Buffy/Derek *Scott/Allison *Jackson/Lydia *Buffy/Angel *Stiles/Willow *Willow/Oz *Faith/Derek *Lydia/Oz *Danny/Larry *Erica/Boyd *Willow/Tara Possible Endgame? *Isaac/Danny *Buffy/Spike *Derek/Stiles Timeline Crossovers *Warehouse 2 active in Egypt, while Cleopatra wielded the Witchblade (keeping it secret from the Warehouse so as to not have to relinquish it). *Warehouse 3 and the Witchblade in Rome for 100 years -- the Witchblade was likely stored in the Warehouse until it was removed by Claudius who hoped to use it to help conquer Britain. *Warehouse 3 and the Slayer Diana, active in Rome simultaneously. (38-40 AD) *Warehouse 3 and the "Roman Slayer" active in Rome simultaneously. (40-41 AD) *In 79 AD, a cherufe seeking to destroy the Noble Light Fae Clan Scafati battled a Volcanalis in Mount Vesuvius. The city of Pompeii below was nearly completely destroyed, and in this chaos the artifact called the Pompeii Amphora was created. *Slayer Jehanne Darc (Joan of Arc) obtains and wields the Witchblade in 1428 AD. *Warehouse 10 and an Indian Slayer active in India during the 17th century. (After 1692 AD) *Warehouse 11 and a Russian Slayer active in Russia in 1770. *Warehouse 12 moves to London, the seat of the Watcher's Council, in 1830 AD (after 18 yeas of construction.) Frequent conflicts between the two organizations begin. *Warehouse 12 and the Slayer Catherine Hogarth active in London, England in 1843 AD. *Warehouse 12 and the Slayer Margaret Madden, active in England until Margaret's death in 1852 AD. *Warehouse 12 and the Slayer Catherine Callan active in England during 1873-1876 AD -- the British Watcher's Council was largely prejudiced against the Irish Slayer. *Warehouse 12 and the Slayer Elizabeth active in Whitechapel area of London, England until 1888 (investigating Jack the Ripper.) *Warehouse 12 and the Slayer Angelique Hawthorne active in England in 1895-1897 AD. *Warehouse 13 moved to US in 1914 -- begins to have a totally global approach to artifact collection. Frequent conflicts with the Watcher's Council. Canons Canons About Awakened Characters *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Teen Wolf *Charmed (requires significant tweaking) *Supernatural *Grimm *The Secret Circle *Being Human (US) *Lost Girl *Warehouse 13 *True Blood *Ghost Whisperer *Tomb Raider *Witchblade *Uncharted *Indiana Jones *Big Wolf on Campus (requires MAJOR tweaking) *Farscape Canons About Unawakened Characters *NCIS/NCIS:LA/Hawaii 5-0 *Bones *Scandal *White Collar *Suits *The Good Wife *Fairly Legal *Common Law *Psych *Law & Order/SVU/Criminal Intent *The Closer/Major Crimes *CSI/CSI:Miami/CSI:NY *Rizzoli & Isles *The Following *Monk *Castle *Smash *Burn Notice *Necessary Roughness *Royal Pains *In Plain Sight *Alias *The Finder *Political Animals *Arrow *Person of Interest *Graceland *Covert Affairs *King & Maxwell Category:Author's Notes